Holiday Special
by NintendoGal55
Summary: A two-shot Holiday special featuring Christmas and New Years. A/H pairing with some added G/P.
1. Christmas

**Hello everyone. :D And here is a little Hey Arnold! Holiday Special! It will be a two-shot. One for Christmas, and one for New Years. **

**So here we go! Enjoy.**

**I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**--~~--**

"All right class, we still have yet one week before school is off for the Holidays!" Mr. Simmons announced to his class. "And I know you're all especially excited to celebrate this special holiday with your family! This week will be absolutely fun and fantastic! To start off, today, you will pick a name out of this hat..."

He held out a Santa hat filled with little slips of paper inside.

"And you will be that person's Secret Santa! Isn't that just special? On Friday, we'll have a gift exchange, and you will present your little gift to the person you had selected here! Now don't tell anyone! It's a secret! Also remember to keep it on a ten dollar limit!"

The kids went up to the front of the class, each pulling out a slip of paper from the hat, before going back to their desks so they could see who they had selected.

"Who'd you get, Arnold?" Gerald asked, leaning toward his best friend's desk.

"Not sure, I'll check." Arnold unfolded the paper, and his insides pretty much just stiffened.

The slip read _Helga Pataki_.

"Oooohh, tough break, man!" Gerald remarked when Arnold showed it to him. "I got Phoebe!"

Arnold managed a small smile. "Well...I guess I can't be that bad. I just have to give her the gift and then be done with it. Still, I don't know what I can get her."

"Get her a gag present!" Gerald laughed. "Then you're done!"

Arnold shook his head. "I can't do that, Gerald. I should get her a real present."

"Oh, fine." Gerald pouted. "Well, do you know what she likes?"

"Well I know she likes to read, so maybe I can get her a book or a magazine...or I can get her a ten dollar gift card from a store? ...Nah, that won't work. Or maybe I can get her a sweater? Nah... What are you getting for Phoebe?"

"Don't know yet man...but maybe some Christmas chocolates! I bet she'd like that!" Gerald said. "Wait, nah...maybe I should give her something she'll cherish... like a toy Angel..."

"Gosh Gerald, you're pretty sweet to Phoebe." Arnold smiled.

"Huh?! I...well, I mean..." Gerald blushed a little, scratching at his tall hair. "She-She's a nice girl....I like talkin' with her and stuff..."

Arnold just laughed at Geral'd denial. It was pretty obvious that he had a crush on Phoebe.

Meanwhile, across the class, Helga and Phoebe were talking in whispers about their selectees.

"Well, I got Gerald!" Phoebe said happily. "Who did you get?"

"I got..." Helga uttered the name in a tiny voice.

"Huh? I didn't hear that."

"-old."

"What?"

"Arnold."

"Speak up!"

"Arnold!" Helga said in a loud whisper. "I got Arnold, okay?"

"Okay!" Phoebe smiled. "Well isn't that good, Helga?"

"I guess...." Helga sighed. "But wait, no! Everyone's going to see me give him a gift! And what if I don't get the right thing? I can't just give him something stupid! That would be...well, stupid."

Yes, Helga had finally some time ago admitted to Phoebe that Arnold was "ice cream". Or rather, Phoebe already knew and just about confirmed it when she was told.

"Well, why don't you get him a book, or a t-shirt, or a toy?" Phoebe suggested.

"It's not that easy, Pheebs! I want to get him something nice, to show how much I love him...but he'll know it's from me when I give it to him on Friday! I may as well just print 'I love you!' across my forehead!"

"Um, but he already knows that you love him." Phoebe pointed out. "FTI, remember?"

Helga's cheeks pinkened and she looked outside at the falling snow. "...Yeah...true, I guess. What should I do, Pheebs?"

"Whatever you think is right, Helga. You have until Friday, and today is Monday, so don't worry." Phoebe told her.

The blonde girl sighed, still looking outside at the falling snow. Hopefully she would find something nice to present to her beloved...

--

"Okay, so let's start here!" Gerald said, indicating to the book store. "Now! Do you know at all what kind of books Helga likes?"

"Well..." Arnold considered that for a moment. "I once overheard her telling Phoebe that she liked romance novels, she also likes those fun books about jokes and gags..." He chuckled a bit. "And poetry."

"Helga writes poetry? Helga G. Pataki?!" Gerald exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Phoebe told me." Arnold admitted. "I...asked her earlier today."

"Oooh, you're sneaky." Gerald said, laughing. "So poetry, huh? Say, Phoebe didn't happen to say anything about little ol' me, did she?"

Arnold smiled. "Not at all." He lied.

"You're a lousy liar, Arnold. Come on! Tell me!"

"She said you're a macho man and she wants to dance with you." He lied, again.

"Arnold!" Gerald laughed, holding his stomach. "Quit lyin' to me, man!"

"She didn't say anything in particular. Now c'mon, let's go inside."

"Fine, fine."

The boys went inside, browsing the selections of books on the shelves, wondering what would be good. All the while, Gerald was looking at History books, since he knew that was something Phoebe liked to do as a hobby, reading books on various points of history with different countries and cultures.

_Well, this looks good..._ Arnold looked at two different books he had selected. One was a volume of a collection of some of the world's greatest poems with a mix of other poems, and the other book he had was one on fun jokes you could play on your friends through illusionary tricks.

The poems book was 8 dollars, and the joke book was 4 dollars. 12 dollars. There was a ten dollar limit. He wanted to buy both of them for her. But why? What was wrong with one or the other?

"You ready yet?" Gerald came back, with a large book tucked under his arm.

"I guess. What's that?" Arnold asked, indicating to the book his best friend had.

"Oh, this? I'm getting this for Phoebe!" Gerald held it up for him to see. It was a book on ancient time periods in Japan. "Phoebe's Japanese, and she likes reading History books, and I found this! It was 15 bucks, but it's on sale for $8.99!"

"That's great, Gerald." Arnold smiled. "I'm...well, not sure whether I should get both of these or one of them."

"Well, how much do they cost?"

"If I buy them together, it's 12 bucks."

"So buy them both, and don't tell her you paid twelve bucks!"

"Well...Okay, I guess I'll buy them both." Arnold said, appearing to be satisfied. "Should I get her a card or-"

"Don't push it, man."

"Okay, okay."

As they went to the cash register, Arnold then got an idea.

--

Meanwhile, at the mall, Helga and Phoebe were also doing some Secret Santa shopping of their own. Phoebe had lucked out, since she bought an Air Jordan limited edition jersey for Gerald.

"You sure that's a good idea? It was real expensive." Helga said.

"I think it's worth it." Phoebe giggled. "It was only fifteen dollars, Helga."

"Whatever, Pheebs. Man, this blows. I gave Arnold the perfect gift last time...but right now, I'm stumped."

"Don't worry Helga, you'll think of something." Phoebe assured her.

Helga heaved a sigh, placing her hands in her pockets as she tried to think of what she could buy. She had ideas, but wasn't sure if any of them would work.

_Oh Arnold...how I wish I could buy something wonderful for you, my love! How I wish I could see your eyes light up as you open the gift... Doi, I need to think of something! But what?! _

They then passed a store that sold new and used video games, as well as trading them in. Helga paused, looking into the store. She once eavesdropped on Arnold and Gerald talking about what kind of video games they wanted. Perfect!

"Helga?" Phoebe turned around and looked at her. "Did you think of something?"

"Come on, Pheebs. We gots ourselves a game to buy." Helga simply said.

"Coming!" Phoebe followed her into the store.

Once they bought the game Helga wanted to get for Arnold, they put it in a discreet box and then headed off to go get it gift-wrapped. As they passed another store, Helga then got an ingenious idea.

--

The week went by fairly quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was finally Friday. It was also a half-day, so they would go into school if they wanted to hand in some last-minute assignments if needed and of course, to have their class parties.

In Mr. Simmons's class, some cookies, candy, veggies, chips cheese and little milk, juice and water cartons were laid out for the students to eat. All the while they all laughed and sometimes sang or danced along to some Christmas Carols playing on the radio Mr. Simmons had brought in.

"Ho ho ho! Now it's time for our class Secret Santa gift exchange! Now go and exchange your gifts!"

Everyone did just so, even if the opposing classmate wasn't chosen, which made it a little confusing.

_Okay Helga, it's Christmas, they'll understand. At least they better._ Helga thought, and bravely went to Arnold. "Here, football head." She held out a wrapped gift to him.

"Helga? You...you got me?" Arnold asked in surprise.

"Well, doi! Why else would I be coming here and offering you a present?! It's just for the Christmas Spirit, you know." Helga said crossly, but her pinkened cheeks told him otherwise.

Arnold just smiled. "Whatever you say, Helga. Thanks! And here, I got you too." He smiled and handed her a present.

"Really. Well...uh...thanks." Helga took the gift. "Well go on! Open it already!"

"Okay, I will." Arnold nodded, and carefully unwrapped it so he wouldn't damage the paper.

_What an Angel! Look at him unwrapping it so carefully and delicately!_ Helga marveled, inwardly swooning.

"Oh, cool! A new scarf! And it matches my hat!" Arnold said happily, taking out a light blue scarf that matched the colour of his hat. "My gosh, thanks, Helga! How did you know I needed a new scarf?"

"Eh, you know. I have my ways." Helga shrugged. "So you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Arnold couldn't help it, he was so happy.

Like some other times, he threw his arms around her in a big hug. Helga blushed and let out a soft, dreamy sigh, deciding to let him hug her for a little while longer than she usually would.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Helga pushed him away, but gently. "Let's not get mushy! Now to see what you got for me. This had better be good!" She took off the wrapping paper, and her eyes boggled at the book he'd gotten her. "...Whoa. Seriously? You got me this?!"

It was the book of illusionary jokes.

"Uh, yeah...I saw it in the store and I figured you'd like a book like that." Arnold said sheepishly. "But if you don't want it, it's okay! I have the receipt here, so you can take back and exchange it if you want."

"No, you're lucky I wanted this book." Helga said. "...Thanks, football head."

Arnold smiled, relieved. "You're welcome, Helga. I'm glad you like it. Merry Christmas."

"Don't push it. ...Oh fine, Merry Christmas, Arnold."

Arnold smiled at her sweetly before walking off to go get a cookie. He didn't see Helga's lovesick smile and how she held the book to her chest as if it were her most precious possession.

_Ohhhh Arnold! You absolute gem! You knew what I wanted for Christmas! Thank you so much, you adorable little football head you! Oh how I could just kiss you under the mistletoe! ...Man, I wish I could. _

Meanwhile, Gerald and Phoebe were exchanging gifts across the room, while being unknowingly observed by both Arnold and Helga.

"Here, Gerald...um...Merry Christmas!" Phoebe said softly, handing Gerald his present.

"Thanks, Phoebe! Here's yours, I got you too!" Gerald winked at her, and then opened his present. "Oh, far out! Thanks, baby doll!" He gave her a big hug in thanks.

Phoebe's eyes widened and a very red blush tinted her cheeks. She then smiled and hugged him back. "You're welcome, Gerald. I'm glad you like it."

"I do! I love it!" Gerald took it out and put it on over his clothes. "Fits me perfectly! Thanks! Now open yours."

"Opening!" Phoebe said, out of habit. She opened her present, and her eyes widened again. "Oh...Gerald! I-I've been meaning to buy this book! Gosh, thank you!"

"No problem, Pheebers." Gerald winked at her. "Now how's about you let me thank you properly by walking you home after school's out?"

Phoebe beamed at him. "I...I'd like that."

Arnold smiled as he observed the cute scene between them, and noticed Helga doing the same. The two of them cast glances at each other before quickly looking away.

--

Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg!!!

School was out for the Holidays!

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone! Have a good break and a very special holiday!" Mr. Simmons said as all the students eagerly piled out the door.

As Helga was walking out, she felt a gentle tug on her hand.

"Let go of me or I'll-Arnold?!"

"Hey, Helga. Um...I was wondering if uh...could I walk you home?" Arnold asked, blushing a bit as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

_He wants to walk me home? For no reason? What a sweetie! Oh Arnold, what WON'T you do?! But still...why me?_

"Doi, are you for real? Wouldn't you rather walk home with Little Miss Perfect?" Helga snorted.

"Actually, no." Arnold shook his head. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Eh...whatever floats your boat, football head."

They gathered their materials and bags, put on their coats and hats, Arnold put on his new scarf, which made Helga smile on the inside.

Finally, the two of them were walking to Helga's house in the middle of the falling snow, in contended silence. Sometimes they cast glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, but other than that, they just walked on.

"So...you excited for the Holidays?" Helga finally said.

"Yeah." Arnold smiled. "But I think Grandma will assume it's either Groundhog Day or Easter."

Helga snickered, knowing all too well about Gertie's misplaced Holidays. "Or even your birthday."

"Maybe." Arnold chuckled. "What about you?"

"Eh, should be fine. Even with Olga home." Helga muttered.

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Not that it matters to you."

"Well...you know." Arnold shrugged. "Never mind."

"I will." Helga said coolly.

They walked on in silence, until they came up to Helga's doorstep. Helga had ascended to the door, but then Arnold spoke up.

"Helga, wait. There's actually another gift I wanted to give you."

"What?! Okay paste-for-brains, school's over, and you already gave me one." Helga said, surprised.

"I know, but, I wanted to get you this, too. Think of it as a real Christmas gift from me." Arnold said, coming up after her and giving her the gift he took out from his bag.

"...Well, okay. I got something else for you too, anyway." Helga said, and gave him a small box.

"You...You did?" Arnold blinked, taking it. "Gosh, thanks..."

"Don't mention it." Helga tore off the wrapping paper of her gift and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

The book of the poems was something she'd wanted for a while, but could never find the money or time to buy it when she'd think about it. And he had just gone and bought it for her, knowing little to know info about how she liked poetry.

"I...asked Phoebe for some advice on what to get you, and she said you liked poetry." Arnold said with a light blush. "So I got you that."

"...I....I...thanks, Arnold." Helga gave him a genuine smile. "Really, thank you."

The blonde boy beamed happily, relieved at her response. "You're welcome." He then opened his gift, and became as equally surprised as her. "_The Legend of Zelda_:_ Ocarina of Time_?! You bought this for me?"

"Yeah. It's a used copy, so I got it cheap." Helga shrugged. "Let's just say I had my ways of knowing you wanted it."

"I...Helga, thank you!" Arnold grinned and hugged her for the second time that day. He then pulled away before she could push him away. "Thanks, Helga. I really appreciate the gifts you gave me."

Helga blushed a bit. "Don't mention it. And, well, thank you too, and stuff. I like the books you gave me."

"No problem."

The two stood in silence, unsure of what to say or do next. Helga was then about to go inside when Arnold then gently grabbed her arm and pointed up.

"What are you looking at?" Helga wanted to know, and followed his pointing, getting her answer. "Ohhh."

A piece of mistletoe was hanging above the doorway right above their heads.

Helga blushed madly, not at all sure how to respond to that. Part of her wanted her ego to kick in and say no way, that they should ignore it and it never happened. But her heart was telling her to just go for it. After all, she was sure she would never get a chance to kiss him again, especially not after the FTI incident. Now this was her chance! To kiss him one last time. If it came to that.

Before she could think, she found Arnold leaning toward her, his lips puckered up. She found herself leaning in too, which was in fact what she had been doing all along.

Within an instant, their lips met. Although it was their fourth time kissing, it was the first kiss they'd shared that was actually two-sided, initiated by both of them. His mouth was a bit cold, but still soft none the less, just as Helga remembered them.

_Oh Arnold, I can't even begin to tell you how good it feels to kiss you again! My darling football head, thank you! Never mind these awesome books, THIS is your Christmas present to me! How soft your lips are when they touch mine... How sweet you are when you come closer... Your kiss burns a passion in my soul that will soon never be forgotten...ooh, that's good! I'll have to write that down when I get inside!_

Arnold just about couldn't believe he was doing this, kissing Helga! Especially after her rather passionate kiss they'd shared atop the FTI building. Still, seeing the mistletoe there, he did want to follow tradition, and, because something inside him just wanted to share a kiss with her. He didn't understand why, though. Was it because she was his first kiss? Or rather, the only girl he'd ever kissed? Or rather, had been kissed by?

He wasn't sure.

His arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, leaning up a bit further. Helga stiffened slightly, but welcomed their closeness as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Unlike their previous kisses, this one was not only two-sided, but it was also the most gentle and soft one.

Before long, the lack of air got to them and they parted, their eyes locked, and neither of them moved from their embrace.

"...What was that, football head?" Helga asked shakily.

A sheepish smile formed on his face as Arnold chuckled a little. "Just following tradition. And...the heat of the moment, I guess."

"...Right, sure."

The two parted from each other, albeit regretfully.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Helga. Hope you have a good Holiday." Arnold said with a kind smile. He then took Helga's hand and kissed it.

Helga blushed, swooning inwardly at his charming, sweet gesture. "Merry Christmas, Arnold."

They smiled at one another, and Arnold headed down the stairs and walked off down the street with a bounce in his step. Helga watched him go for a while before she went inside the house, shutting the door and leaning against it with a dreamy sigh.

"Ohhhh Arnold...." Helga cooed happily, clutching her locket.

It was truly the best Christmas she'd ever had.

Hey, Arnold could say the same thing, too.


	2. New Years Eve

**Arnold's little confession scene was inspired by a secret friend of mine. :D Thanks, buddy! You know who you are. X3**

**Happy New Year, everyone! :)**

**--**

Everyone in the class was at Rhonda's little New Years Party this year, and she had even invited Helga, since she wanted EVERYONE in their class there. They of course were being chaperoned by her parents, Phoebe's parents, and Gerald's parents. It was going pretty well, for a fourth grade party.

Not much could be said for Helga, though.

She was sitting on the balcony, looking up at the sky as snow softly fell in little flakes. It wasn't very cold, she had a good jacket on, but she felt chilled, and a little lonely. Not that she'd admit that, of course. It wasn't really that no one would talk to her, except for Phoebe, and a friendly word from Arnold.

It was that Arnold was glued to Lila's side all evening.

And no matter what she tried, the two were always whisked away into the little crowd, ignoring the rest of the world.

"Lila...stupid little Miss Perfect." Helga said to herself angrily. "So she's got it all, popularity, prettyness, and now Arnold. Why can't she just leave him alone if she doesn't like him that way...stupid little Miss Perfect. What does he see in her...she's as boring as watching paint dry! What kind of girl doesn't get angry or sad or even annoyed for a totally legit situation? Oh no, not little Miss Perfect, she's tooooo perfect to convey any other emotion than her 'ever so happy ways'."

She sighed, her face taking on a sadder expression.

"If I wasn't so stupid, I'd have Arnold all to myself now....oh, who am I kidding, even if I was nicer to him, he'd STILL be drooling over little Miss Perfect. He doesn't like me, so why bother."

"Hey, Helga. Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Arnold?!" Helga whipped around, surprised. "Criminy, don't scare me like that, football head! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Helga. I didn't mean to." Arnold said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I...I just saw you out here alone, so I wanted to come and see you."

"Oh please, why are you even bothering when you've got _Lila_ to hang with?" Helga grumbled, turning away.

"She wanted to dance with Stinky." Arnold explained.

"So that's it? You don't have your ever so precious Lila to hang out with so you go looking for the next person you see? Do me a favour and don't do me any favours, football head."

"Helga." Arnold's tone was offended but stern. "That's not true. I came out to see you because I wanted to."

Helga's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. Slowly, she turned around and faced him. "You...you did?"

"Yeah." Arnold smiled. "No one should have to be alone on New Years, especially not at a party."

"I don't need your pity, Arnoldo."

"Is it a crime that I wanted to cheer you up?"

".....No." Helga sighed, faltering. "...I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little on edge today."

"Why?" The shorter boy softened and went to stand beside her. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing, just forget it." Helga turned back, leaning over the balcony rail. "It doesn't matter."

But Arnold knew better than that, and he wasn't going to give up.

"It's about your family, isn't it. Your sister is home, and your parents shower her with all the love and affection they could also be sharing with you, so you decided to get out of the house and away from it all, right?" Arnold asked, though it was a statement more than a question.

Right again. Helga didn't know how he did it, but he was always right about her. Not to mention, he understood her better than anyone, even Phoebe. She smiled a little, though she turned her head away so he couldn't see it.

"Yeah. I guess that's about right." Helga said. "Sorry I'm raining on your parade."

"You're not, Helga." Arnold assured her. He then looked at a little pocket watch his grandpa had given him, "for good luck", apparently. It was 11:57. "Hey, it's almost midnight. Want to go back inside?"

"Nah." Helga shook her head. "What's the point? Everyone's gonna be cheering and counting down, and possibly sharing a New Year's Kiss."

"Oh." Arnold realized, and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Why? Is there anyone you want to kiss?"

He didn't need to ask. He had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew the answer.

"....What if there is?" Helga muttered. "It's not like he'd want to kiss me."

"Why not? What makes you think that?" Arnold asked.

"Because he doesn't like me, doi. Why else?!"

"How do you know that?"

"Doi, he's got some other girl he's hung up over!"

"Why don't you ask him? I'm sure it couldn't hurt to try."

"Oh yeah, sure. I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey, I know you got a girl you want to kiss and all, but would you mind kissing me at midnight?', the world doesn't work that way, Arnoldo."

"What if he did want to kiss you?"

"He doesn't."

"How do you know?" Arnold gave a light smirk.

"Because...he...." Helga blushed a little. "...He doesn't feel the same way as I do about him."

"Well..." Arnold shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What if he wouldn't mind kissing you?"

"...Then I guess I would." Helga admitted. "If he didn't mind it."

Arnold smiled. "Am I to guess who this guy is?"

Helga sighed, shaking her head. "Guess all you want."

"Hey, everyone! It's almost midnight! Time for the countdown! 20-OW! ...I'm okay!" Eugene said from inside.

"19, 18, 17..." Everyone chanted inside as they turned on the TV to view the ball drop going on in Times Square in New York City.

"Well now's your chance, Helga. If you want to kiss him, you should go find him and go for it." Arnold said.

"I..."

"14, 13..."

Helga shook her head, refusing to leave his side. Now she had him where she wanted him! Did he really think she was talking about someone else? Or was he not dense for a change and knew it was himself?

"No, never mind." She said. "I'll just stay out here."

"11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Came the roudy chants and cheers of the class.

Before Helga could do anything, at the stroke of twelve, Arnold leaned up and kissed her sweetly on the mouth, rendering her frozen and absolutely speechless. This was the second kiss they'd shared that HE initiated. Back before Christmas, he'd kissed her under the mistletoe, and now here they were, kissing at midnight on New Year's Eve!

Was this a dream?

No. It wasn't.

Was she going to pass this up?

NO!

Her eyelids lowered and closed, and she brought her arms around him and kissed back, savouring the sweet feel of his soft, moist lips touching hers.

"Hey everyone, look at that!" Rhonda suddenly said, pointing outside at the kissing pair. "Arnold and Helga are kissing!"

"Awwww, sweet young love!" Eugene crooned.

"We should follow their example, Eugene!" Sheena said, grabbing him to her and trying to kiss him.

"Aaahh!! No! No no no!"

Gerald and Phoebe, who'd been hanging out together all evening, exchanged knowing glances and giggled amongst themselves, and held each other's hand.

"Hahaha! Look at them! Kissy kissy!" Harold hooted.

"WE should follow their example too, my love!" Curly said, snaking his arms around Rhonda's waist.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Rhonda protested, trying to push him away.

"Awww...that was ever so sweet of him to kiss her like that!" Lila said in awe.

"Ah'll be danged..." Stinky said, scratching his head. "Never saw that comin'!"

"Guess he likes her after all...." Sid remarked.

"Okay, okay! Enough of this! Nothing to see here! Let them be now!" Gerald interjected, and shut the balcony doors, cutting off the view. "Nothing to see here!"

"Awww...." Everyone said, disappointed.

"Curly! Get OFF me!"

--

For what seemed like an eternity, Arnold and Helga parted from one another, not even having heard their classmates talking about them or noticing they'd been watched a few seconds ago.

"...What was that for, football head?" Helga finally asked, looking into his gentle green eyes. She noticed he still had his arms around her waist. A gasp escaped her as he pulled her closer.

"You wanted to kiss me, didn't you?"

"I-...I don't know what you're talking about." Her eyes darted nervously.

Arnold just smiled. "Deny it all you want, but you can't fool me, Helga. I know you were lying about that confession and kiss you gave me on top of the FTI building wasn't in the heat of the moment."

"W-What?!" Helga's eyes widened, her blush increasing. "N-No! I was...it was just a stupid little..."

The blonde boy cut her off. "No one helps someone someone else to save an entire neighbourhood over their own financial gain, no kid would ever think to do that." He chided gently. "Helga...I know how you feel about me."

Pulling away, Helga turned away from him. "Fine, whatever. Now go inside and just leave me alone. I don't want to hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Your rejection, doi! I know you don't love me back, so just, spare me!"

"Who said I don't love you back?"

"You did! You...what?"

Arnold went to her, gently turning her around and holding her hands in his. "I want to give you a chance, Helga."

Now she was more surprised than ever, if that was even possible.

"What? ...You do?"

"It's New Years, a time for new beginnings, going off to a fresh start, a clean slate. And I want to give you a chance, Helga. It might sound crazy, but you know I've had no luck with girls, right?"

"That's stupid." Helga muttered. "They obviously don't know what they're missing."

"And yet you, you came in and showed me love." Arnold admitted, blushing. "You love me through and through even with all my faults and failures. You go out of your way to help me when I didn't even expect or ask for it. Sure, you've teased me a lot all these years, but even I know now that it's all just an act. I know how you really are, Helga. And I like that side of you."

"Helga G. Pataki changes for NO ONE, Arnoldo." She said, thought that was not what she wanted to say.

"I never said that." He said patiently. "I'm telling you that I like it when you be yourself. You're a really good person, and you can still be a good person and not take lip from anyone. That's what I like about you. You CAN be strong, and nice at the same time, Helga. Being nice to others doesn't make you weak. And like I said, I want to give you a chance. I don't know anyone who deserves to be loved and given a chance more than you. You heard me say to Lila earlier about my resolution, right?"

"Please, you acted like it was some big secret. So you gonna tell me or not?"

Arnold smiled. "My resolution is to give you a chance."

Helga didn't say anything then. She didn't need to. He knew full well what she could say, or wanted to say. She was rendered speechless, unable to believe that Arnold was actually giving her a chance. Her heart swelled with so much more love and adoration than she could ever have imagined. It made her fall in love with him even more, if that was even possible.

"So, Helga...if you want me to give you a chance...would you, um, be my...uh...my girlfriend?"

That was all she needed to hear.

In a swift move, Helga grabbed him to her, practically dipped the poor boy back, and kissed him passionately. His eyes had gone wide at the sudden burst of affection, and then she let go, straightening him up.

"Does that answer your question, football head?" She asked with a light smirk.

Smiling, Arnold hugged her to him. "It does, Helga. Happy New Year."

Helga smiled in return, and hugged him back. "Happy New Year, Arnold."


End file.
